Blank flanked Pegasus
by SadHellhound
Summary: Twilight sparkle needs to help Fluttershy record some plants and animal Life in the everfree forest. But before they even get started Shy is terrified by whatever just crashed into her house. Is it friendly of is it crazy?


**A/N**_** hello everyone and today i decided to try a re-write this story for y'all**_

_**Chapter 1: Blank Flanked Pegasus **_

_**It was mid-summer in Ponyville when Twilight Sparkle decided to go for a walk through the Everfree forest to help Fluttershy study the wild life, when she arrived Fluttershy was terrified by something. "Fluttershy what's wrong?" Twilight Sparkle looked at her waiting for a response but only got a terrified sob from the yellow Pegasus as she heard a thump behind the cottage. "Alright I'll check it out so please calm down." Fluttershy nodded and watched Twilight walk behind her cottage and heard her scream. **_

"_**Twilight are you ok!" Fluttershy nervously got up to check on Twilight wondering what it could be, as she rounded the corner she saw Twilight standing over a stallion with black fur with white on his muzzle and hoofs, his mane was long and ragged the colors looked like blood and fire slowly mixing Twilight turned towards her and yelled in a terrified tone. "Fluttershy help me he needs to get to a hospital!" Fluttershy stared at the stallion finally noticing the large gash in his side. "What happened?" She cried as she stared at the blood wishing it would disappear. **_

"_**I don't know Fluttershy but we need to get him to the hospital!" Twilight screamed as she used magic to pick up the stallion and they both begin running towards the hospital. When they arrived the doctor looked at them with a surprised expression at what he saw. "What happened to him?" he looked like he had just saw death in person and couldn't think strait.**_

"_**We don't know doctor but you need to patch him up he's going to die of blood loss!" Twilight screamed at him in fear finally getting the doctor's attention. "I'll see what I can do alright Twilight." After hours of surgery the doctor walked out of the emergency room his entire coat drenched in blood form closing the poor stallions gash, Twilight and Fluttershy ran up to him with a thousand questions on their minds but Fluttershy asked him first. "Will he be ok?" She was about to cry and Twilight begin to comfort her; the doctor took of his mask and said with a little smile. "You two got him here just in time he nearly bleed out." Twilight and Fluttershy both sighed glad they got him to the hospital on time; Twilight looked at him and asked in a very audible voice.**_

"_**When will he get out of recovery?" She looked at him and he spoke in a happy tone. "About 3 days it looks like he has a very good immune system." Twilight and Fluttershy nodded and thanked him before leaving to tell everyone else about the strange stallion. A few days went by and they got a message that said the stallion should wake up shortly; Twilight got Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbowdash, and Pinkie Pie together to go check on the stallion. **_

_**(The Stallion's POV)**_

_**I slowly woke up staring at the ceiling for a second before a wave of intense pain rushed through me; I sat up and began screamed in pain trying to figure out what was going on. I looked around still groaning finally seeing the door I got off the bed nearly falling as I headed towards the door, as I opened it a purple pony walked into me knocking me down though I was two times her size. "Ouch!" I screamed as I landed on my hurt side looking up at the mare noticing now she was a unicorn.**_

"_**Oh I'm so sorry!" She said in a worried tone. I stood up and walked back to the bed and sat down and the purple unicorn walked in with five more ponies walking in after her, seeing this I shifted uneasily back and forth. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie it's nice to meet you oh do you like parties I'm throwing you a welcome party!" The pink earth pony screamed at me and I stared at her slowly moving backwards. "Sorry you got to slow down." She stared at me finally the orange earth pony stepped forward and said with a southern accent.**_

"_**Sorry I think she has too much sugar in her, also it's a nice to meet ya I'm Applejack." I nodded slowly. "Alright pleasure to meet you." As soon as I finished my sentence the white unicorn screamed in disgust. "Oh my you need better cloths!" I looked at her then down at my self, I was wearing a hospital scrub I looked at her again.**_

"_**You know I'm in a hospital; also I really find this relaxing." She pondered the idea then quickly put in. "Oh yes well I'm Rarity." I smiled wondering why they were acting so funny, the light blue Pegasus walked up to me and said in a smug tone. "I'm Rainbow Dash and I can beat anyone in a race." She flexed her wings and I rolled my eyes. **_

"_**I guess we'll race some time." I said it happily which took her aback and she gave me and evil smirk before nodding. I look at the final two ponies which were the purple unicorn and the yellow Pegasus and said. "Hey you two haven't said your names." They looked at me the yellow one hid behind the purple unicorn who said in a happy tone.**_

"_**Oh I forgot I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is Fluttershy." She said pointing to the yellow Pegasus who shyly said. "Hi…." I nodded and smiled. "Well I'm Dark Sun and it's a pleasure to meet y'all." I smiled at them and stood up stretching. **_

"_**So do y'all know how I ended up here?" Twilight looked at me and said happily. "Me and Fluttershy found you behind her house with a gash in your side." I nodded and dragged my hoof across the stitches wincing I look up at them and said. "Makes sense." I slowly walk towards the door wincing but stop when a hoof touches my side, I turn around to see Miss Rarity who seemed to have a curios expression.**_

"_**Now dear could you please explain how you got that nasty gash?" I look at them and at my newly stitched gash. "Well I decided to leave Cloudsdale and I crashed in the Everfree forest." I looked at them for a second before continuing. "While I was there I took shelter in a cave which was full of gems." I look at Twilight who knew where this was going. "As I was sitting at the entrance a dragon snuck up behind me and slashed my side sending me flying into Miss Shy's cottage." They stared at me shocked by the fact that I had survived. **_

"_**Well I got to go find a place to stay see y'all later." I turned around and walked out of my room and started for the entrance but was stopped by Miss Rarity again who smiled happily. "I would happily offer you a room at my house." I nodded and said happily. "Thanks but… if it's alright with you." I look past her at Applejack and asked.**_

"_**Hey Miss Applejack do you have any spar work?" She looked at me and nodded. "Ya its all bucking trees though." I nodded with a smile. "Perfect." I walk towards the entrance of the hospital with Miss Rarity leading me to her house thinking to my self 'I guess I get a new start.'**_

_**Later that night I was lying on Miss Rarity's couch staring at the ceiling when Miss Rarity walked up to me with a curious look. "Excuse me Dark Sun come with me please." I look at her curiously seeing that her mane was matted I nodded and followed her to her sewing room where countless outfits were lain out all over the place. "Hey why are there so many outfits everywhere?" She looked at me and said in a happy tone. **_

"_**You see I'm trying to make you an outfit Dark Sun." I nodded. "Thank you Miss Rarity but it isn't necessary I already feel like a giant burden on you." She looked at me like I was stupid and said in an agitated tone. "Dark Sun how can you see yourself as a burden when I offered you the guest room." I look at her and nod.**_

"_**But the cloths are unnecessary Miss Rarity I don't need them for anything." She looked at me in shock then said. "Oh no didn't I tell you we have an audience with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tomorrow about the new addition to Ponyville." I look at her and nod. "Fine but I chose alright." She nodded happily.**_

_**I looked at the outfits and eventually chose a blood red work uniform with a black combat and tactical vest, Miss Rarity looked at me with disgust and said. "Um are you sure about that?" I looked at her and nod happily. She sighs and says sadly. "You want to meet the Princesses dresses like a common worker?" I look at her and say truthfully.**_

"_**Just being my self Miss Rarity sorry." I turn around and start walking to my room when Miss Rarity stops me again. "I'm sorry its just it's a big deal and I wanted you to make a good impression." I nod at her. "I understand." I hug her and say happily. "Don't worry I got it well good night Miss Rarity." She stared at me as I walked towards the living room 'creepy.'**_

_**The next morning I woke up at 4:31am and I decided to go for a run, while I was out the sun slowly raised to about 5:12am by my guess so I went back to Miss Rarity's and took a shower and like any sane pony I started singing a song I knew.**_

_**If I had to I would put my self right beside you so let me ask would you like that would you like that and I don't mind if you say this love is the last time so now I'll ask do you like that do you like that. No! Something's getting in my way something's just about to break I will try to find my place in the diary Jane so tell me how it should be! Try to find out what makes you tick as I lay down soar and sick do you like that do you like that there's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind just let me say that I like that I like that. Something's getting in my way something's just about to break I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane as I burn another page as I look the other way I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane so tell me how it should be! **_

_**I finish the song and my shower and start to dry my self off. I finish drying and begun to get dressed for long day ahead, as I headed out of the restroom I walked into Miss Rarity knocking her down. "Oh I'm Sorry Miss Rarity." I help her up and she nods. "It's alright Dark Sun." We both walk down the stairs to eat breakfast before we head out, I grabbed a piece of bread and covered it in jam while Miss Rarity ate a daisy sandwich.**_

"_**So where do we go from here Miss Rarity?" she looked up at me a green smear on her face I couldn't help chuckling. "Well dear we head to Twilights and wait also what's so funny." I burst out laughing pointing towards the stain and she noticed it finally and her face became red like a tomato. "I'm sorry Miss Rarity but that's funny." She looked at me blushing with embarrassment; I walked over to the counter and grabbed a napkin and wiped the stain off. **_

"_**Thanks Dark Sun." I smirked and nod happily. "Hey lets not make them wait." She nodded and we headed out towards Twilights house. When we arrive there were four or five guards standing outside waiting for the meeting to end.**_

_**We walked up to them to enter the meeting but to my surprise there wings cross blocking the entrance. "Hey there expecting us in there." As soon as I say that they step forward in a defensive formation. "Go ask Celestia she'll know were supposed to meet here." My voice sounded very gruff and irritated which I guess made the rookie of the bunch charge at me with his spear, as the guard reached me I snapped the spear head off into the air and he stopped just as it had hit the ground.**_

"_**Now can me and Miss Rarity go in to see everypony?" Miss Rarity stared at me with a surprised expression. "Who sent you?!" The guards asked angrily, I frowned at their stupidity. "I'm the new resident here jerks!" They look at me and then at Miss Rarity who said.**_

"_**I'm the element of generosity and he speaks the truth." They look at her with suspicion before letting us in. We entered to be greeted by our friends and two Alicorns one who shined like the sun and one who was as dark and cool as the night. "There y'all are where were y'all?" I looked at Miss Applejack and said in an irritated tone.**_

"_**One of the guards charged me with his spear but I broke it before it could cause any harm." They all stare at me. "What?" I asked them and they just kept staring. "Sorry Princesses he is a troublesome pony." I roll my eyes and take a seat away from everypony. **_

"_**Alright Twilight so introduce me and my sister to the new pony." The Alicorn smiled with patience. "Dark Sun come here and meet princess Celestia and Princess Luna." I stand up and face towards the two tall ponies. "Hello Miss Celestia and hello Miss Luna." I said it like it was not a big deal and Rarity jabbed me in the side with stitches.**_

"_**Ouch!" I grabbed my stitched side before toppling over. "Oh dear I'm so sorry." She used her magic to see if it reopened but instead saw I had no cutie mark. "Excuse me dear but… where is your cutie mark?" I frowned with a sigh. "Never got one… still looking for my talent." Princess Celestia nods as if she solved a puzzle.**_

"_**So Dark Sun is that why you're somewhat aggressive towards other ponies?" I don't respond and instead take a seat. "Why is thou not answering?" Princess Luna glared at me waiting for a response. "Why give an answer to a question she knows the answer to." Princess Luna nods in acceptance. "Princess Celestia aren't you going to tell Dark Sun why you're here?" She nods and begins to use magic to lift me up. **_

"_**Why are you picking me up?" She looked at me before facehoofing and sighed. "Because I'm analyzing you." I nod waiting just slowly spinning around humming an old rock song. "Alright I'm done." I fell the magic cloaking me disappear and I open my wings to keep me in place. "So why'd ya need to examine me?" Princess Celestia smiled. "You survived a claw from an adult dragon that's why." I nod and look at everypony in the room and smile.**_

"_**Well… thanks for the hospitality all of y'all." They looked at me expectedly. "Well I guess I'll do some work here then leave." Pinkie Pie frowned. "But what about the *sniff* the Paaaarrttyyy." She had begun to cry as she said party. "Pinkie don't worry I'll stay for the party." I looked at Rarity. "Rarity I'll get you as many bits as I can before I leave to pay you back." I turn around towards Fluttershy but before I could say anything Rarity spoke with a friendly tone. "Dark Sun dear you don't need to pay me back… but where are you going?" I shrug and look out the window. **_

"_**No idea really just looking for a new home… so don't worry." I turned around smiling and was surprised to see Fluttershy right behind me. "Dark Sun… You could…" I look at her dumbfounded that she was talking. "What could I do Fluttershy?" Next thing I knew Applejack and Rainbow Dash where behind her.**_

"_**What I think she means sugar cube you could stay with one of us here in Ponyville until you could buy a house." Fluttershy nodded hiding behind Applejack. "Yeah and besides Ponyville is awesome you'll love it here!" Rainbow Dash smiled widely. "I would but… I can't accept your generosity." Applejack and Rainbow Dash glared at me. "And why the hay not!" I had no real comeback but I looked out the window.**_

"_**I'll cause more problems all I know is I always hurt those close to me." Rainbow Dash clearly angered by my response grabbed me by the front of my Combat vest. "That's not a good reason at all!" She dropped me onto the ground with a loud thump.**_

"_**Alright I'll stay Geez…. I'll find somepony to have as a land lord." Pinkie jumped around smiling almost hitting me. "Alright so I can stay with Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Or Fluttershy right?" They nodded while keeping track of what I did. "Lets see… I could work at Applejacks or Fluttershy's… Have fun at Rainbow Dash's place… or finally I could learn proper gentlecolt." Rainbow Dash's eye twitched slightly. "Chose already!" I frowned and walked past them to Princess Celestia.**_

"_**Where do you think I should go?" She looked down at me with a small smile. "You should go to where you fell safest." I Nod quietly and look at her. "I feel safer in the trees.. So... I guess I'll stay with Miss Applejack.." Miss Applejack smiles and taps my shoulder. "Ya ain't gotta calm me Miss, ok?" I nod slowly.**_

_**"looks like you found your place Dark Sun.." I nod and look at Princess Luna. "Also before I go. I'd like to thank you for the beautiful night you give Princess Luna." She smiles as Princess Celestia taps her lightly. "Looks like you have a fan. They smile as I look to Applejack. "I guess we head to your house now correct?" she nods and leads me away.**_

_**A/N it took forever to come back to this due to the fact of the other story taking my time so I'll try working on Maybe six stories... Also tell me where I messed up please. Also I'm still kinda trying new ideas. I had to edit this entire thing...**_


End file.
